Only in my Imagination
by Kayden Pause
Summary: (Rewritten!) Naruto, a college Sophomore, is plagued by the memories of a past tainted by events that would break most people... where the only thing that keeps him afloat is a promise he made to someone he loved. What changes when he is paired with someone to interpret his dreams? College AU. Yaoi, Yuri, Het. Multiple Naruto pairings. Eventual SasuNaru. Some M rated scenes.


**This story has been completely rewritten! To my old fans, I hope you don't mind... this story is very different from the original story. Actually, its better! In my opinion, anyway.**

**Disclaimer: The God known as Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and all that jazz. I just own the fanfiction.**

**Warning: This story has a T-M rating, not all scenes are safe for teens. Be warned!**

**Remember to review. It keeps me going. It motivates me to write more! And they will be replied to.**

**Without further aideu, here is the new and improved Only in my Imagination.**

**Enjoy you crazy kids.**

**Only in my Imagination.**

**Chapter 1: Dreamer. **

* * *

><p>How have I not gone crazy? My mind was flooded with the terrifying images of my continuous nightmares. I was floating amidst the dark tendrils of my subconscious when my nightmare began tonight. None of my terrors were similar but all were memorable.<p>

That is to say I merely remembered them and not say, wanted to. Their dark haunting images taunting at the ever precarious ledge that was my sanity.

This one started out as myself just... floating. Peaceful almost.

It was quiet... I was at peace with myself. I thought maybe momentarily I would just have a nice quiet dream. I would almost chuckle at the audacity... but I was constricted a moment later.

I struggled momentarily against the tendrils but in my mind I knew that any and all effort was futile against them.

They spoke to me softly but their tone was anything but gentle. They spoke my deepest and darkest fears so softly in my ear... each memory a black bind pulled me further in, teetering my balance on the edge of my broken psyche and making me stumble a bit harder.

I tried to speak against the black slime against my mouth, but my breathing was constricted... I had no defense.

_'How could you let this happen?'_

_'Naruto... you'll protect me, won't you?'_

_'You could have done more.'_

_'She hates you. They hate you. They know what you did.'_

_'No one loves you Naruto. How could they?'_

_'You are nothing.'_

I felt the white hot tears spilling down my cheeks alarmingly fast, when I wasn't crying a moment earlier. My chest burned as I cried... praying the pain would end and I could finally allow for my body to rest a few moments. But no matter how close the darkness pulled... one small remnant remained behind that would never allow me to fully be swallowed by the evil memories that plagued my mind.

Pandora had hope and I... had a promise I made to someone a long time ago.

And no matter they day, hour or minute... I would never allow myself to break it. Call it my foolhardy will, but I was not one to break promises. This didn't actually stop the memories from trying and they certainly came close on more than one occasion... but I held to that one remnant of my old life and I knew, even in the face of the bleakest storm... I would always awaken.

* * *

><p>My eyes popped open an instant later, my breath caught in my chest as I reached over to my bedside table for the water bottle that rested there, taking several swift gulps as I felt the cool liquid sooth my throat and oxygen return to my lungs.<p>

Another dream... they were steadily returning. Running a hand through my tousled hair, I contemplated calling him again... but almost immediately denied myself that. It had been nearly two years, and I couldn't allow myself to fall into the role of victim yet again... not after all this progress.

It took me a moment to realize that I was naked... upon looking down and seeing the blanket had slid off my body in my haste to sit up. I nearly forgot about the night before... feeling the sudden rush of hangover as my head turned to my resting companion. I could almost laugh at his position... his brown locks just long enough to fall in his face as he slept and be blown up by his light snoring. It was cute.

"Kiba, it's time to wake up, you dog." I said as the brunette sniffed sharply for a moment before opening his eyes, "Hmm, Naruto, as much as I love doing it with you, I hate this part of our sex... you know, the waking up part. You never have bacon or coffee around."

"Or morning sex." I said as I swigged a bit more from my water bottle. The Dog Boy just chuckled and curled back up on my bed, "I was trying to ignore that part." he said as I laughed. "Well, I am trying to ignore the pain in my lower back so I can get to class today. Now come on, we have homework to finish up before 11." I said before running a hand on his inner thigh, a move that I knew drove him crazy, and hopped out of bed with a wince in my eyes.

I drug my body to the shower, grabbing a set of clean clothes on the way... was it a bad idea to not tell Kiba? I mean, not many people knew about my dreams... outside of a very few select group of people. I kept them under wraps for so long...

Well, I certainly don't need to burn any of my well constructed bridges now, right? I wasn't in the business of scarring people away... except when a certain horn dog was pressed against my back and making the point that it would use less water if we showered together.

I certainly wanted to forget the memories from this morning... and hastily agreed, turning my head to meet his in a kiss.

* * *

><p>I knew I would regret having morning sex. I told that mutt there was a specific reason I didn't have it... you lose track of time. Hopefully after shoving the dog into my hallway with nothing on but his small clothes (And tossing out his actual clothes, I am not that cruel) he would get the point.<p>

I was currently shoving a piece of toast into my mouth and trying not to limp to class thanks to that horny mutt's actions to my ass this morning. While I may be an manic opportunist and optimist when it came to intercourse, I found that I was as much an opportunist about school if not more so.

Especially when it came to my favorite class that I took this semester... and it wasn't just because the teacher was by far the most interesting man I may have ever met. But it was his profound wisdom on the subject coupled with his attitude that didn't give you any viable insight into his profession.

He was a pervert. But this pervert taught his Advanced Psychology Course.

Jiraya smiled as he watched the *ahem* various females as they walked into the classroom. Now, the entirety of the school knew the old pervert loved breasts... especially big breasts... and the schools girls did not hesitate to use this to his advantage. When I walked into the classroom today was a perfect example. I saw yet another one of my bedroom companions pressed against the pervert, her supple breasts against his chest as she played him like a blushing piano.

"Jiraya-senpai! I promise I didn't mean to miss the date... I was just so busy thinking about..." She let out a blushing giggle that was so forced it was almost comedic, "I promise I will be so grateful if I could just have... a bit of an... extension?" she said as I rolled my eyes. But the sage fell so hard and so fast for that act, "Yes, of course my dear... just take an extra week, I expect it to be good work, of course!"

Seriously, why didn't I have the power to turn into a sexy woman on command? Meh, this was real life sadly. She fell in line with me as we both walked to our seats, "So, how was that? Convincing?" Ino asked as we sat down and pulled out our laptops and books. I rolled my eyes, "Sorry dear but unless they make an audience of Jirayas, I don't think that you will be winning an Oscar anytime soon. What's the deal? You always have your work ready to turn in."

"Oh Pardon me Naruto, I was too busy being distracted by your pathetic attempts to not limp." She said with a sly smile as she booted up her sleek computer. I rolled my eyes and discreetly held up my middle finger at the other blonde and she shot me a wink, "When you recover."

The two of us smiled at the idea of... more coitus. Even though I had just had sex this morning, and she likely did as well.

Meh, call it raging hormones. I digress, "Seriously though, what has you so distracted?" I said as a flash of... something crossed her eyes and she waved me off, "Don't worry about it for now, sweetness." Yet this did nothing to deter my curiousity, sadly I was interrupted.

"Good morning Class!" Came the call from Professor Pervert as the class perked up to stare at him. His grin was wide and his eyes closed as he took a deep inhale, "Today we are going to begin possibly one of my favorite subjects in Psychological Science. That is, my students, Psychoanalyic Dream Interpretation or Dream therapy. What can any of you tell me about PDI?" He said as a cluster of hands, including mine, shot up.

"Ms. Yanno?" He said as he asked a perky brunette with glasses, "All Dreams are unconscious desires?" Jiraya wagged a finger, "Close but no cigar. Mr. Uzumaki?"

"All dreams have an underlying meaning, whether they be direct or indirect." And the old man gave a thumbs up. "Absolutely. Psychologists have theorized that all of our thoughts, be they voluntary or not, all can be interpereted through our subconscious. Its not always our desires. It can be memories, tragedy..."

Well this lesson could win an irony award. I wondered if I shouldn't volunteer myself for this lesson... being as messed up as I was with my dreams lately. But I didn't exactly want to be labeled a freak in front of the assembly.

Besides... it was hardly their business.

"And this project may be difficult if it is gone by solo, therefore I must ask that you all monitor each others dreams in pairs or groups... of people who are not your friends. It is easy to lie to a friend." He said as the class sharred a collective groan. I would rather Ino monitor my dreams than any others in class... well, then again if I had a nightmare... that would be... bad.

I gave her a reassuring smile, "I am sure we will be fine apart." I whispered to her as she began looking at potentiel partners. "Yeah I know but... the pickings are slim." She said, biting her nail as she looked through the potentiel girls and guys... her intentions pure or not.

I decided to do the same, scanning the crowd for people... and suddenly... my breath caught in my chest. I blinked a bit as a warm flush flooded into my senses as a pale head cocked slightly, asking silently.

I noticed the eyes first. Their intensity boring into my skull. They honestly made me feel as those these obsidian orbs could see past every wall I had erected to keep people out. I wanted to break his gaze and keep looking... but they held me there... and I didn't mind as he absolutely demolished my defenses.

His lips quirked and asked an unspoken question... two words that were so simple and yet... they were laced with a hint of danger. 'Shall we?'

And I couldn't help but nod in return... praying I didn't look too desperate.

* * *

><p>Dear Sasuke,<p>

I remember that was how the message started that morning and it was one of the few lines I actually read. I went to bed in the arms of my long term girlfriend but... I woke up alone. Alone... except for a handwritten note laying beside me on my nightstand.

I should have assumed she really wasn't as interested as she used to be. I knew I could read it in her demeanor... the way her eyes shifted away from me... how she sought to distance herself... the moments she tried to start talking.

I was just too blind... too selfish... too naive. I didn't want to force myself into believing the harsh reality behind this.

We were drifting now

She wasn't the same person...

And neither was I.

I knew her going to another school, especially art school, meant this would happen. I knew she would meet some poetic guy who had a few pretty words to say and he would sweep her off her feet. I knew in the end... this would be ours.

She said she just wanted to hang out and catch but I had to be so selfish and practically beg to be with her... we hadn't seen each other in months, and I... just wanted her so bad. I wanted to remind her how much I loved her.

And that still wasn't enough. I actually just scanned the message quite briefly before ripping it up, only catching the words 'Breaking up', 'Need to move on' and 'This has been building for a while.'

I sat there and genuinely debated on skipping class just to see if. Could recover. My life was sort of falling apart at the seems in that moment and I was unsure how the universe was holding together at this time. My tiny apartment felt like all that existed at this time and the world was currently falling apart outside its walls.

What about our plans and dreams we had? Did they mean nothing? The nights we spent just talking about our future?

I heard my cellphone beep and turned the alarm off, considering the idea of microwaving the damn thing and throwing it out. I merely stood, suddenly eager to drown this emotion out as best I could, grabbing a shirt and some sweat pants (I really couldn't be bothered with jeans at the moment) and took a brief shower before grabbing a granola bar before class.

I shot a text at my friend Gaara, saying that our morning run would have to postpone today... hell, I was already late to it so it would have been safe to assume that he went without me... I didn't exactly want to weigh him down with my pointless bitching and lackluster attitude. At least not this early in the morning, when he couldn't be bothered to deal with his own life

I was unsure what to do with myself... I didn't have many friends on campus but the few friends I did have weren't the best to ask for council. They wouldn't understand or would just say to get over it. Not that I wasn't appreciative to my friends forwardness but... I didn't assume that it would be highly accepted right now.

What I needed right now was... something else. Someone else... someone who could make this morning dissapear like a distant memory. The only question that lingered was who.

I found my eyes darting around the campus, discreetly of course, to see what availabilities they had... I was surprised to see how... dissapointing the results were. For such a popular school, one would assume that there would be a few more attractive people around. I can't be helped for having taste.

I definatly didn't want a woman. Not tonight. I wanted to take power over another man... and I definatly wanted to avoid the possibility of calling her name out... hard to do that when a man is in bed with you.

I felt my phone beep in my pocket, signaling my first class of the day. I still had the chance of tarnishing nearly 15 years of perfect attendence... and it wasn't as if I wanted to watch some old man get more action than me... on the contrary, maybe learning a bit more about the mind would help me understand why the hell people left other people when they loved them.

I sat in the back, laptop starting as I opened my book to the corresponding chapter, sorely dissapointed

That we weren't discussing human emotions again actually disapointed me. I rolled my bottom lip between my teeth as I took in the teacher... a man easily persuaded if you wore low tops and were a leggy blonde.

Thats not to undermine his ability to teach... and I did find myself fascinated by the topic he sought to discuss...

Dream Interpretation.

A partner project, because most people didn't want to sleep with a camera watching them and would prefer someone to do that for them. At least in a way that wasn't creepy.

I swear, the man was just testing to see how many people in this school could turn into mentally insane stalkers.

Luckily I had no friends... so finding a partber should prove... interesting.

And it would, now that I held a gaze with someone who had eyes that rivaled the ocean themselves in captivating aura. And he... he was starring back.

He was the one. It had to be him.

Even if it was for a little while, he would be the one to help me forget. Even if it were the last thing I do.

* * *

><p><strong>So... hows the revision? Befpre any of you ask, yes, everyone here is sure of their sexuality. So if you came seeking a coming out story, prepare for dissapointment. Naruto and most of these characters are bisexual or sexually ambiguous. Either way, they don't mind who they fall into bed with. Okay?<strong>

**Be sure to leave reviews! Tell me how good or bad I did. It really helps.**

**I'll see you soon.**

**Next time.**


End file.
